Long Way Around
by Team-Jacob-Rawks
Summary: Jacob and Nessie get into a rough patch of land... Do not read if you like Nessie and Jacob together. JxL.


Long Way Round.

Jacob stormed into his La Push home, slamming the door behind him. He shuddered and tried to calm himself down. His werewolf side pushed against his skin, but he wouldn't let it break through. He stomped angrily down the corridor and walked into his room smashing the door and jumping onto his bed. He grabbed the werewolf bracelet he had given to Renesmee from around his neck and threw it onto the floor where it skidded into a corner behind his drawers. This was the effect of the days before this.

4 days before hand.

**Leah's POV**

Leah skidded down the wood trail, having the most fun she ever would that weekend with Jacob. Nessie had been taken to Seattle for the weekend with Bella and Edward, leaving Jake with time to spend with the whole pack, whom he had been neglecting for weeks. He had spent the day before with Quil and Embry. They had supposedly had a guy fest. Movies, motorbike riding, cliffdiving, the works. Now, it was time for Jacob to hang out with the Clearwaters. Leah and Seth were in his pack, but they never really had some time to hang out. She loved being with Jacob alone, as Seth had to take something from Carlisle to the hospital. She thought he was thinking about going into medicine, which would be interesting. A werewolf and a vampire working in the same hospital! Her thoughts raced back into the real world, where she was still on the track and waiting for any sign of Jacob. "Oi Jacob, Get over here!" He was no-where to be seen, and that made her pissed off. This was the only good time she would have with Jacob, maybe all year. He had probably gone back to the Cullen's house to see Reneesme if she had came back early. She knew that was the only possible answer, and sighed. She ran in wolf form to the closest fallen log and sat down, changing back into a human. She grabbed the clothes she stashed away inside the hollow log and lied on the bark, staring up into the grey sky. She thought about her and Jake's relationship. He was her Alpha, and she was his Beta, his second in command. It would never be anything more. Especially since half-leech had arrived on the scene. She was taking all of Jacob's time, and there was nothing else for him to do, other than be Alpha of the pack. She stood up after thinking things over, and ran in human form back to La Push.

**Nessie's POV**

Renesmee was freaked out. Not only was she turning 15, she was entering Forks High, where her mother and father met. She didn't like being the legacy child, even though she could tell no-one. She pulled out her new cellphone and texted Jake: _=( im missing u already!_ She smiled softly and sent it off to him. She had gotten use to the fact that her best friend was a werewolf, and her family were vampires, except for Grampa Charlie. She put her phone into her shoulder bag, walking into the office. "Hi, I'm Reneesme, I just started." She gave a dazzling smiled and was handed everything she would need to get around the school. She thanked the receptionist and left. The hallways were buzzing with noise, old-friends getting updated on the latest gossip, new kids wandering the halls. She watched the locker numbers until she got to 148, her new locker. She twisted in the combination and opened the door, smacking it into a boy's face. She jumped with fright and ran over to help him up. She believed that she had inherited her mother's human traits. Clumsy, shy and clumsy! He looked at her and started to stammer, so Nessie took the upper hand. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, Are you o.k?" She looked at him and watched him for a second. For a normal person, he looked kinda cute. She had never felt this way before, being imprinted on when she was 10min old. She smiled and picked up his books for him. "Oh I'm Fine, My name is Caleb, What's yours?" He cheekly grinned at her, and rubbed his head again. Nessie picked up her books and answered "I'm Reneesme, but call me Nessie! What class do you have first hour?" She found that they almost had the same classes, so she found that she had her own personal guide around the school. She followed him to first period where then they had Biology. She learnt that he was Caleb McCarson, born and raised in Forks. She loved how much fun she had being around him and felt a bit more freedom when she walked up the stairs to the house, not knowing what Jacob's day had been like.

**Jacob's POV**

Jacob was having a good day. He had spent the morning with Leah, who had left. He couldn't realize why she disappeared but he decided to come back to the house. He started to relax, now he didn't have to watch Nessie all the time. He found he was getting use to all the Cullens, even Rosalie, who still called him Mongrel. He always laughed it off and called her Barbie as a counter attack. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit his stomach, which felt like he was being burned from the inside out. The world went black and then red, He cried out in agony. Alice ran at lightning speed over to the phone to call Carlisle and Seth. Carlisle agreed to come back and look at Jake, knowing Seth would come to see his Alpha. No-one knew what was going on with him as he withered in anguish. Emmett and Jasper heard Jacob's cries from the forest and came to investigate. "What should we do?" Jasper asked, trying to calm everyone down, especially Jacob and Seth. Alice pointed out "Nessie will be coming over soon, we should wait for her to arrive before doing anything drastic." Everyone was freaked out till Alice said, "Here she comes!" Right on cue, Reneesme entered the house, and watched everyone stand up, "What's going on?" When she was explained what was happening, which no-one knew, she starting started crying. Nessie left the house in tears, with Alice following here. Alice gave up and let her run off.


End file.
